The invention relates to storage bins for articles, e.g., storage bins for semiconductor wafers carried by cassettes.
It is important to avoid particulate contamination of semiconductor wafers during manufacture when stored for a period of time between processing operations. Cassettes carrying semiconductor wafers have been stored in a room or under a hood in which there is a laminar flow of filtered air past the cassettes. Cassettes have also been stored in covered containers to prevent the entrance of potentially-contaminating air.